Pitcher
by angela123111
Summary: This is my version of Pitch's origins. Total OCCness. It's in sequences.


A long time ago, there was a man. He was a coward. Everything scared him. If a person were to walk behind, he would flinch. He worked at the lord's stables. He liked horses even though they scared him at first. The horses were kind to him and he liked it. He would brush them and feed them carrots.

So one day, when he was in the stables. He saw the most beautiful girl. She was a maid. She was rushing back and forth carrying items.

He fell in love. From then on, he timed his visits to the kitchen just to see her. Until...

"Hello."

His eyes widen and he internally panics. The girl that he was in love with was talking to him.

"Uh.."

"I've seen you around. Are you the stable boy?"

He nods.

She smiles at him. "I love horses. Oh where are my manners? My name is Serena. What is yours?"

He looks at her and he didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing he saw. "Pitch..er.."

"Pitch? That's an unusual name. It's nice." She smiles again, causing him to blush. She notices the carrots he was holding. "Are you going to feed the horses?"

He nods again.

"Can I come with you? I have a break right now."

He blushes bright red. "Uh..Sure, I would - enjoy that." He smiles weakly at her.

She smiled and off they went to the stables.

"Wow! You are so pretty!" She squealed to the horses. She petted them on the nose.

Pitch smiles at her. "Wou..ld you like fee..eding them?" He says nervously, handing out a carrot.

"Absolutely!" She takes the carrot and gives to the horse.

"If..you'd like., you could come by when..ever you, if you want to, could come by to see m..the horses."

She looks at him in pure joy. "Really?" She hugs him. "I would love that!"

Pitch's became really red. She didn't notice and let go of him.

"Wah! I got to go. Thank you so much. I'll see you later." She runs back to the manor.

Afterwards she made good on the invitation, and came by many times. Sometimes she even brought lunch. Pitch still couldn't talk to her properly, but somehow they became close.

"So how did you come to work here?" Serena asks him.

"My.. father was a stablehand and he..trained me to do it. How..about you?" Pitch says as he glances at her but looks away.

"Oh.." The first time she was ever quiet. "Where's your family?"

"They're..dead." Pitch was a bit worried. "Is..it a touchy..subject?"

"Uh..I'm sorry and a bit. I guess I can tell you but promise never to tell anyone." She looks directly at him with conviction.

"I promise."

"Okay, I was sold to the lord. I'm a slave. I can't leave and he..."

"What does he do?"

"Master does things.."

Pitch's eyes widen. Pitch is seething mad. He stands up.

"Pitch, what are you doing?" She asks, a bit scared by his expression.

"I'm going to..give him a piece of my mind." He says as he starts walking to the manor.

She quickly grabs his arm. "Please don't do that. Pitch, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Pitch looks at her sadly. "I don't want him to do those things to you. Especially if you don't want it. Serena..I..love you."

"Oh Pitch. I do too. I love you." She hugs him. "But that gives me more reason to stop you. If you die, I will be devastated."

Pitch caresses her face lovingly. "Okay. I won't do anything. Just be careful, okay?"

She smiles at him. "Of course."

But she may not be able to hold up that promise. Nearly a week later, Pitch went to the kitchen to get a late dinner but he heard screaming.

"Stop! Stop it! It hurts!"

Pitch knew that voice well. He rushes to the voice until he found the room. He flings both doors open. The lord had Serena cornered and her clothes were ripped to shreds.

"WHo are YOU!" demanded the lord. " I order you to leave!"

"No! Get away for her!" Pitch goes over and punches him and gets Serena away. Serena is behind him crying into his back.

"Do you know who I am!" THe lord roared.

"I.." Pitch took a deep breath and took all the courage he could muster. "I'm not afraid of you! You are abusing your authority on innocent people!"

Pitch lightly nudges her to run. She starts moving away towards the door.

"Why you!" The lord becomes flushed with anger and he pulls out his gun. "She is a tramp!"

He aims at her and shoots. Pitch jumps in the way and gets shot in the heart. His dying breath he yells at Serena. "Run!"

Serena runs away and the lord curses.

Pitch glares at the lord in pure hatred and anger. _"Why is it the only time I'm not afraid I had to die?" _

Pitch's breating begins softer. The last thing he sees is the full moon.

* * *

This is a fanfiction exchange with wyrencounter. This is my version of Pitch's origins. Please review.


End file.
